An adapter, also known as a power adapter, is used to charge a device to be charged, such as a terminal. Currently the adapter on the market generally uses a constant voltage to charge the device to be charged (such as a terminal). As a battery of the device to be charged is generally a lithium battery, the use of constant voltage for charging is likely to cause lithium precipitation phenomenon, resulting in shorter battery life.